


A Vault Dwellers Journey

by Onkagonk



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), We dunno., Why bother writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onkagonk/pseuds/Onkagonk
Summary: A wastelander makes their way through hell to survive, after the end of the world. Follow them at they fight bandits, lead refugees and turn the tides of battles.





	1. Chapter 1

#  Prologue: Vault 6 California 

#  Vault 6 "The safest place in California" or so they claim. Civil war rages on the inside against the overseer's men and the gang called the Firefly's. It all started over a small law that was passed in 2158. Vault dwellers can not exit the vault ever in case of invasion by outsiders. However the vault had relied on the trade of outsiders for the past 20 years, without the trade, parts would fail and many would die. So the Firefly's tried to get the overseer to change their ways but it was a lost cause. Thus began the civil war that has plagued the vault for 2 years. Entire families from the vault were now dead and entire wings were beyond repair. As we had done to the world above, we were destroying the world below. The Firefly's have almost won but the overseer has a plan to kill them all. That's where I fit in to all this... AN: First chapter of our work on here. Hope this actually formats correctly.


	2. Part 1: First time outside

A 17 year old boy is sitting at a work bench fixing a music player that he found. His name is Alex but people call him engi because of how fast he can fix things. He's 6'1 and pale. Bright blue eyes, freckles and died blue hair. Not that anyone knows as he always wears a helmet that his grandfather left him, its what he called a ranger helmet. It is mostly black with a grey number painted onto the side. Alex had since added blue highlights on the helmet to make it his own, as well as replacing the red visor with a deep blue one. His grandfather used to explore the wastes and bring back things for Alex to play with but one day he left and didn't come back. He was thought to have wandered into the wastes but Alex knew he was dead. Alex had watched his dad close the 13 ton door on his grandfather and leave him for the following animals to kill. This event shattered Alex's trust in others. That's what had led him to stop showing his face. He saw a persons face as something only shown to those you trust. Trusting the people in the vault to let his grandfather back in after going into the wastes was a massive mistake.  
However Alex is pulled out of thought when 'The Last Stand' by Sabaton came out of the music player. Alex turned it up and thought about all the other music tunes were out there. A million or a billion? Either way music that wasn't from 1940 was amazing to him. "Alex! Shut that racket up or so help me I will smash it back up!" Screamed His father from the main room. Alex only locked his room and turned it up as he pulled out a bottle of Gwinnett ale from his mini fridge that was under his bench. He pulled out his guitar as the next song started to play and started to play and sing. Soon he was losing himself in the music, only to be brought back to the present by a gunshot from the front room.  
Alex sprung up from his seat ,grabbing his knife, flung open his door to see two men bleeding on the floor and his dad with a 10mm pistol aimed at them. "Dad? What happened?" Adrenaline coursed through him. "They tried to kill me, I did what I had to do like the last time. Damn fireflies." His dad responded. Alex turned and walked back into his room. Knowing the danger was gone and got ready for his class. While most kids would be terrified, Alex was used to seeing this type of thing. After all his farther had held public executions before.  
He put on his gear (Riot gear) that his grandfather left for him and walked to his classrooms. He walked into class and sat down at the back... 20 minutes early. He decided to play with his combat knife that had killed a Firefly and one of his dads men, both were stupid enough to trust him. The knife had a sword through a shield engraved onto the blade with paladin Vakarian next to it. He didn't care who the paladin was but felt a little bit of respect for him or her. The knife was always kept in good condition and always on his person. He felt strange when he didn't have his knife and played with it when bored.  
20 minutes later  
"Ha I mean that guy was idiot. Trying to run. I'm glad I had my baseball bat. It sure looked good when I crushed his head." Jacobs said to his little clan of idiots. Alex just laughed at the fake story that was being told as Jacobs was known for faking story's about his life. Always claiming he had killed another or he was in good with people, just so the girls and others liked him. Alex's knife made a bang as it dug into his wooden and worn desk, scaring everyone but the teacher. "Alex don't start please. let's just get today finished without a fight, OK?" The teacher asked. All he received was a nod from the helmeted boy. "Can Alex report to the main door please?" Came the stale voice trough the microphone. Alex got up, nodded to the teacher, and left for the door.  
At the vault entrance stood was Alex's dad, 5 security members, the doctor and the vault armour. "Son since you want to adventure like your grandfather I will allow you to leave vault 6. However you must bring back something called a G.E.C.K this will help us save the vault so I wish you the best of luck enjoy the wasteland. Oh take whatever you want from the doctor and the armoury, don't want you to die outside the vault. Remember to come back as well son I will miss you." Said Alex's dad, a tear in his old eye.  
"That's.. that's great Dad. I'll try my hardest to find whatever you want. Any idea where one is?" His farther shook his head. "Not specifically. We can only guess its in another vault or military base." Alex walks out of the vault with a lot of food, ammo, meds and weapons. The vault door rolled back into it's spot and sealed shut once again. Ever the musical teen, Alex pulled up his black pip-boy and looked what radios were online and broadcasting to the wastes. "Here I go. Alone, what fun." Sarcasm was good for the soul.  
Alex had picked a radio that was playing "Bad moon rising". He walked forward with a 308. rifle in his gloved hands but he also carried a pair of binoculars to scout his next move. According to old maps there was a settlement near by that people used to trade with until the vault door shut 2 years ago. Alex ran towards the town at a decent speed as he was exited to finally see another person, outside the vault, but what he saw was something different then what he expected. The flag of the NCR flew high above the city and a man with a 50.cal sniper had his scope trained on Alex's chest. Alex placed his hands above his head and walked slowly towards the guard group that had remained hidden until he put his hands up. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Came a voice from one of the men. Alex knew he should hide his name but it was already out of his mouth before he thought of something else. "Names Alex and I'm from vault 6." Alex was starting to panic he didn't want to die so fast but if god was a cruel person then let it be. "Why are you wearing the armour of a NCR ranger? Did you kill him or did you find it?" The man asked again looking infuriated with Alex. " This helmet was given to me by my grandfather 4 years ago." The man spoke with his men in whispers and every so often looked over at Alex. "Right we believe you but if you attack us I will shoot you. Got it?" The man asked Alex. "Got it sir." They waved him over to the entry of the town and turned. The NCR troops walked along to a truck that had their gear in as well as their mission. "So what you doing here kid?" The leader asked. "Well I'm kinda looking for a new life. The vaults in turmoil and I was tasked with gathering a type of vault cleaner but I've got a feeling it'd wipe out the opposite side in the vault war."  
AN: Ok Edited this chapter and changed a few things. We do need some characters but that will come later in the story.


	3. part 2: New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to do this for 2nd chapter. Sorry for that to anyone who actually reads this.

This=Radio, this=Thoughts  
Fusion teleporting test site 39:  
"Marcus you ready?" A voice from the safe room. "Yep all ready." Answered Marcus. He was around 6'4 and 24 years old. He had a pair of green eyes. He gave the technician a thumbs up and braced himself.   
NCR truck Mojave wasteland:  
Marcus was glad he was wearing the Fusion armour because he was teleported into an old truck and landed on a pile of scrap metal. He leapt out the back of the truck and took a deep breath. "Down on the ground! What the hell are you doing here?" A strange looking kid yelled at him "Kid calm down. I ain't gonna harm ya. What year is it and where am I?" Marcus asked suddenly, wondering where he's at. "Your in my truck in the Mojave wasteland and its 2180. Now answer me. Don't make me shoot you." The kid responded. Now Marcus could see the kid he looked well armed but seemed to have never killed before. "The names Marcus. I was testing suits for the U.S army and ended up here. Now what's your name?" Marcus asked the kid. The kid stepped back as Marcus walked forward towards him. "My name is Hunter." Alex responded to Marcus. A growl was heard from behind Marcus and Alex froze. An alpha deathclaw was behind him and this one was missing its right eye, a foe of Alex since the last hotel. It had been nesting and Alex had stumbled into its nest, a grenade removed the animals mate and its eggs. Marcus leapt in front of Alex only to be thrown 5 feet down the road. Alex fired 7 rounds at the beasts gut and jumped at the alpha with his knife. His stabbed it in its arm and kicked its right leg at the knee, hearing a snap, he laughed. The alpha tried to claw him but its arm was useless, forcing it to spin around to hit him. Alex laughed as his inner cruelty crawled out of its dark hole. Alex threw his knife into its shoulder and tried to ram the animal, only to be hurled at the truck. Marcus sat up dazed and watched, terrified at the clash. He shouted and threw rocks to get the animals attention to give Alex some time. Alex had pulled his pistol out from its holster but was dazed from flying at the steel truck. Forcing himself up he aimed at the beasts back and let the 44. rounds cut through the Alpha. The massive alpha fell backwards and crashed on a Broken car. "I'll take my knife back big boy." Alex smiled at the beasts corpse, feeling both happiness and sadness. "Kid that was fucking insane. Jesus you need to be careful." Alex ripped the blade from the beasts skin. "It ain't you're business if I'm careful mate." Alex replied. He started to walk away but he heard a strange sound come from behind him. Two NCR trucks were powering along heading straight for him. "Marcus get in the truck if you want to live." Alex got into the drivers seat and Marcus in the passengers. He started the truck and floored it down the road. "What just happened?" Marcus asked. "Look I may have assassinated a whole NCR squad and then stole the truck but I had a good reason to do it." Alex responded. He heard the radio presenter start talking. "This is Galahad and I'm talking from my new headquarters in California. I'm fighting the good fight and want to share my wisdom to you listeners. Here's the news, the person themselves 'Hunter' has killed another group of NCR and legion men. As well as this he apparently saved a squad of enclave soldiers as well as some drifters. This wasteland watcher can't decide who to help apparently. Anyway on with the music. Here's Thunderstruck." The road ahead looked long and hard but at least he had someone with him.  
\--- 5 hours later ---  
The sun was fading over the hills now, a green haze was now lighting the sky. "Look mate.. I guess we skipped on proper introductions eh? Well I'm Hunter like I said. I help those that need it and kill any threats to the continuation of mankind. Because above all we must survive. Just.. stick with me will ya? It's a lonely road." Marcus looked at the masked maniac and smiled at him. "Hunter I need some guns first but I don't see a reason to leave ya." Marcus responded. Alex passed him a G36C with a coyote sight, laser/light combo, angled grip and a muzzle break as well as the P226 with ghost ring, laser sight, and muzzle break. They pulled over and set up camp in an old APC then started moving the gear from the NCR truck. Alex waited until Marcus was asleep and reached for his meds and some water. "Holy shit.. only two left? Well guess it'll do." Tuning the radio into the only broadcasting station Alex picked up 'Bad moon rising'. "Couldn't be a better song really. I mean we'll probably have a melt down when these pills run out. Nothing to keep me quiet." Aggravated but the voice, Alex stepped outside into the dark only to hear an engine. "Shit Marcus get up! I think they caught up!" The older male jumped up and stepped out of the APC holding his rifle. A deep green vertabird soon landed in front of Alex's truck. The logo of America's government painted on its side as well as the numbers 40-1. 

AN: Thanks for reading this rewrite.


	4. Part 3: The Enclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real notes for this chapter.

The pair launched to the truck for cover. Six men jumped out of the helo and aimed at the truck with plasma rifles. "Hunter... I suggest you and your companion keep your weapons down. I'm Enclave commander O'Brian and I want your help with a mission." O'Brian called from his men. Alex looked to Marcus, who was playing with his G36C realizing that they weren't in trouble. "What do you want done? I've helped enough of you're men to know it won't be a fun mission." Alex asked. "We need you to open up a bunker, currently occupied by NCR. Normally we wouldn't ask mercs to do this but we're stretched thin. The reward is whatever you want." A sudden pain struck Alex's head. Marcus span around to see why Alex wasn't responding only to knock Alex over. Alex grasped his head as the pain increased until he felt like a big Horner had head-butted him and he passed out. Marcus reached into Alex's bag and pulled out a stimpack. He injected Alex with the stimpack and turned to O'Brian. "Look somethings up with the kid. Help us and then we'll talk, you lot owe him for saving you're men." Marcus said. "Understood." Two power armoured soldiers lifted Alex in the vertabird, soon everyone was back into the verta.  
In Alex's dream:  
Alex looked around and saw TV screens with his every kill playing. He looked at the one with the NCR squad. A trooper was talking to Alex and failed to see the knife before it hit his artery in the neck also cutting his windpipe. Blood soaked Alex's arm but it didn't do anything at all to bother the teen. "James? You here? Captain wants yo.." That was all he could say as James's knife lodged itself in his cheat. Alex moved forward and took the two extra knifes from the dead body. He quietly jogged around the truck and saw the last three men. Rolling around the corner Alex threw the 2 knifes into the men then ran at the captain and slashed with his combat knife. The captain fell over his dead men and tried to get up but a knife in his ankle stopped him. "Fuck! Stop please!" He screamed in pain as muscle ripped apart and then all was silent as his heart was punctured. A crimson river soon ran around Alex.  
Enclave base B44-S9D:  
The Enclave medics ran back and forth helping Alex after they landed in a hanger that looked like they weren't in a wasteland. Marcus leapt forwards as his friend woke screaming and started to lash out. He ran over to Alex and saw the problems straight away. Alex's helmet was discarded on the floor showing Marcus the kids face for the first time and they took his knife from its holster. "You bastards! Ya wanna take me?! I'll have ya!" The furious teen screamed out. Marcus ended up studying Alex's face and saw the bright blue eyes and freckles on his face as well as a large scar down his face. "Alex calm down. These people are doctors and will help you." Marcus spoke loudly to Alex so he heard him. It seemed the kid had lost a lot of his hearing and the helmet helped him hear people. Alex relaxed at the sound of Marcus so he quietened and stayed quiet. After the medics were finally done with the enraged teen, the commander walked over with a file. "All the date you need to secure the area. Contact me for any equipment or personal you need." His strangely British accent sticking out. With that he left them to get settled down in the base. Marcus instantly didn't trust them and started to plan a way out for when Alex was ready. His weapons could easily kill most of the enclave men but he needed a plan to end them.  
2 days later:  
Alex was bent over his rifle singing along to little talks. He knew he looked stupid as he sang but he didn't care anyone that laughed that he didn't know would be beaten. Marcus was looking at Alex with a raised eyebrow.  
"*Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes  
And some days I can't even dress myself  
It's killing me to see you this way  
'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.  
Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear  
'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey!  
Hey!  
You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep  
Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore*"  
Alex sang the song with emotion a had attracted a group of soldiers watching him. "The kid can sing." One said to his friend. Alex suddenly realized he was being watched and spun around to find a crowd. Marcus started to clap and soon applause ripped through the crowd. O'Brian stormed into the hanger and screamed at his men to get back to work. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "Well I'm getting some rest but enough about me. How's your day going O'Brian?" Marcus asked. Alex could have swore he saw a vain pop on O'Brian's head at Marcus's words. "I'm trying to not kick you out for being disrespectful to me again!" O'Brian told him. With that he walked off from the pair. Marcus hated that man but was going to wait to kill him. Alex just snorted and grabbed some nuka-cola from a crate. "Happy chap huh? Anyway where did you learn to sing like that Alex?" Marcus asked him. "Thought he was glad to see us too. I learned to sing like that from camping near the vault door and listing to the radio on a small radio. Wasn't meant to but who really cared to check on the weird kid?" Alex responded. The conversion died as soon as the vault was mentioned. As if a cold breeze had put out a fire. Alex pulled out his knife and started to stab a dummy. He was lost in his mind as he stabbed it over and over, each time with more rage. A women walked over to the two males. "Hello I'm Lisa and I just wanted to say I loved your singing. Nobody on base can sing at all" She said to Alex. "Thanks Lisa. Rare that people on a military base learn to sing. Cola?" Alex asked her. "Sure but lets go to this vending machine in sector two. It has the best Nuka anywhere." She grabbed his hand and started walking. Marcus tagged behind the pair and gave Alex a thumbs up. Alex looked at the girl pulling his hand and noticed how amazing she looked. Lisa was 5'9 and had brown hair plus green eyes. "How old are you Lisa?" Alex asked her cautiously. "I'm 17. Why?" "Cool same. Just making conversation is all." Alex responded. As they reached the machine Alex got two ice cold nuka-cola victories. "Here lass. Two ice cold victories." Alex said as he passed her the drink. "Great! Victory is my favorite flavour. Thanks." As they enjoyed their drinks, Alex noticed she didn't have the enclave insignia on her clothes. "Are you part of the Enclave?" Alex asked. "Nope my parents just knew O'Brian." She told him. "Well how do ya feel bout hanging with me and Marcus?" Strangely Alex hoped she would. "Absolutely Alex. " She said with a happy smile.  
1 hour later:  
The trio had been granted an old Humvee fitted with a 55. cal to use against the NCR but they had other ideas. Since arriving Alex had spotted more and more signs of fascism in the Enclave and soon realised this was no longer the American government. Just some pretenders trying to rule over the land with an iron fist. "So we know the score? I'll barge in with my knife and pistol and you two cover me." Lisa and Marcus nodded to the once again helmeted teen. "Oh and before I forget Marcus do me a favour and make pass me that speaker." Marcus threw the speaker and Alex up to O'Brian's office. "How can I help you hunter?" Before O'Brian could even react to the gun faced at him his head snapped back. "Any of you lot sick of the Enclave? Head to the east hanger! We're gonna have a ballroom blitz!" The base's alarmed blared as Alex leapt down the stairs towards the now insane battleground. An entire battalion of men were fighting one side singing and the other in silence. The hanger was truly a blitz. Blood stained the floor and gunshots took the place of drum beats. "Everyone get to the vehicles! We're moving out!" A squad of guards tried to stop Alex only to meet his fury. Throwing the first at his friends, Alex leapt forwards with his blade. One guard hit a button, opening a airlock and a large amount of troops ran to avenge their comrades. "Alex we need to get out of here. The bombs are good, I'll meet ya at the Hummer. Go and get on the 50.cal and get ready to go." Marcus ordered through the radio. Ducking from enemy fire Alex sprinted to the Humvee. Lisa was already waiting in the drivers side. Sliding round the side of the vehicle, Alex threw himself into the 55.cal machine gun opened up and spewed lead like a dragon does fire, cutting down the enemy in droves. Staining the entire area a deep red. Marcus jumped into the passenger seat telling Lisa to floor it. The large hanger doors blew open and the entire base shook as it started to come down. The team burst out of the collapsing base firing like mad men all the way. Some Enclave troops landed a few good hits but they couldn't stop the Humvee or any other of the vehicles.


	5. Part 4: 31st company

4 hours since the blitz:  
"Damn Hunter that was the most fun us lot have had in years! You ever need fire support give us a call. Frequency 94 on the horn. But we for now we need to regroup with our comrades in Utah, thanks for the assist in escaping the base." The new commander was chuffed to have escaped and to have almost no injured. "No problem Cavill. We'll see ya soon." With that the column of vehicles broke apart. "Radio guys?" Alex was strangely happy, then again they'd just got out from the most dangerous part of his journey so far. "Sure why not?" Tuning into the radio brought a pleasant surprise. "So I just heard that an entire Enclave was destroyed by some sort of rebellion. Strange. Well I did find an old record in the pile that fits perfectly with this. Here's Do you hear the people sing?" The three comrades all smiled and started to sing along to the music.  
Alex  
"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"  
Marcus:  
"Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?"  
Lisa:  
"Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!"  
All:  
"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"  
Alex:  
"Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!"  
All:  
"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes"  
The song ended leaving the Humvee in silence. It was a nice quiet, the radio slowing playing away as they drove down the interstate. Soon Lisa switched with Alex and feel asleep with Marcus in the back. Reaching over and turning down the radio, Alex smiled. "Strange ain't it? We've only been together for a little while now but I trust you two with my life. Well it's getting dark so I don't think its a bad idea to pull over." Turning to the other Alex noticed they were asleep. "Guess that means I've got first watch huh?" Stepping out from the Humvee, Alex stared up at the sky. Stars were showing tonight, for the first time in a long time. Sure there was a green overlay but they were still there. Stars burning millions of miles from the radioactive pile of dirt called Earth. Suddenly Alex's focus shifted. There in-front of him stood a ghoul. It was a scout but still it was staring right at him. "Shit! Guys get up! Ghouls! Zombies! Awake! Awake!" The two in the back threw themselves into the front of the Humvee. "Guys..." Alex watched as the pair shot off in the Humvee, leaving him to die. "No!" The vehicle didn't stop only speeding up. So Alex turned and saw the rest of the ghoul hoard ahead and now running at him. "This is it? Well..." The sounds of their footsteps only increased. Alex started to sing again.   
"Almost heaven, west Virginia  
Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains  
Growing like a breeze"  
Firing the rounds from his rifle, Alex only increased his volume. The ghouls didn't slow. Even as their fellows died, they trampled on. Their rotten brains demanding substance.  
"Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma  
Take me home, country road"  
This was it. His last stand and God be dammed if he didn't kill a lot of them before he fell. They were close now. He could smell their stench through his helmet.  
"Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma  
Take me home, country road!"  
With that Alex silenced. The horde of ghouls threw themselves at the teen. His knife slowed their jaws but it was a lots battle. One boy against twenty or thirty starving animals? He had no real chance. "Bring it you fuckers! I'll take ya all down!" It seemed they had a hard time tearing through his armour so Alex realised he had a slim chance. Energy renewed his knife started getting faster. Soon gunfire erupted around Alex and the ghouls retreated for now. Blood was pouring from multiple wounds all over his body but Alex needed to see who had saved him. It was a squad of NCR troopers, all 31st company. "Shit Sir are you okay? Where is you're partner ranger?" Alex only gestured to his wounds and accepted the stimpack and bandages thrown at him. "Partners. They took off." Thank god for him wearing NCR ranger gear. "Sorry then Sir. We've got about ten minutes before the ghouls come back in larger numbers. We used the last of our ammo saving you Sir." The soldiers all looked worn down and scared. "Well I'm sorry boys but my team had all of the spare ammo. I used the last of mine when those ghouls attacked. To be honest I was ready to die there but I guess I was meant to die either with you lot or help you guys make it out of here." One smaller soldier stepped forward from the group. "Actually Sir there's an old APC down the road that little town. I know there is ammo there and we can defend one of the homes." Alex gave him a thumbs up. "Right, we're gonna follow you're comrades idea. Head to the town and defend ourselves. Heck if this goes well we might even end up with a settlement. That's if you lot don't mind deserting?" They all turned and seemed to agree with each other. "No Sir. We were with the 31st heavy company but got left behind when the rest moved on so we see no problems with deserting. We'll follow you're lead."  
\--- 33 minutes later ---  
"33 minutes? They have never taken this long to come back. Better count our blessings boys." Alex and the squad of NCR soldiers had finally made it to the old, worn down APC in the small destroyed town. "Holy sweet Jesus. That's a ton of ammo! 308, 5.56, 10, and 9 miller meter!" Alex couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. "Well done boys! Who suggested we go here?" The small soldier popped up again. "I did Sir. I get called scout. I'm quick and know where things tend to be." Soon the other soldiers decided to introduce themselves. "Laddie I'm Demo." The one with an eyepatch spoke up followed by their medic. "Well I am zhe medic und zat ist Heavy." He pointed to the biggest of the bunch. "Dah. That is pyro and engineer." One in a flame protection suit and the other with a hard hat. "Mate I'm the sniper and that my friend is soldier." Then the tallest one stepped forward. "I am called spy." He lit a smoke and remained quiet. "Guess its only fair you know my name. Its Hunter." The soldiers stopped and stared. "As in the Hunter?!" Alex only nodded. "The scariest enemy of all the major armies in the West? The slaughterer of any who let him close?" Well the NCR propaganda made him look evil. "Look I don't slaughter all who let me close. Only those that I need to kill." Before anymore words could be spoken a howl sounded in the wind. "Scheisse! Zhey are here!" All of the team ran to an old ruin. "Get ready boys! Here they come!" Hundreds of footfalls echoed down the street. Strange how they hadn't heard them before but it seemed their talk had been too loud. "Lets show these bastards how the 31st does battle!" Heavy picked up his minigun and span it up, sniper set up on the second floor, demoman threw a few chunks of C4 down the street, Engi and Pyro double cheeked the flamer, soldier loaded his rocket, scout readied his shotgun, spy loaded his revolver and Alex loaded a magazine into his rifle. Soon the animals rounded the streets curve and their numbers were truly shown. "Blimy there has to be over two hundred of them!" It was terrifying, to see all those walking corpses running down at you. "Blow the charges!" The C4 exploded and slowed their advance but only by seconds. "Open fire boys!" With that Death began his musical. All the different weapons firing and explosions going off mixed to form an unholy music. What little blood that was inside the ghouls hoard ended up all over the pavement, staining the road. "I need to reload!" Heavy stopped and rearmed his weapon. In the meantime however the ghouls gained a lot of ground. "Ready!" Again his chaingun ripped through their bodies but it wasn't enough. Even with pyros flames they didn't stop. "Only about sixty left lads! Lets charge the fuckers!" With that Alex mounted a spare knife onto his rifle and charged into the flesh eating horde...


	6. Part 5: Birth of a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one still feels rushed for some annoying reason.

The groups all slammed into the horde and soon dispatched them. It wasn't hard for the trained soldiers to kill of the animals in close quarters. They had armour, the animals didn't. Not hard to see who won. Especially since Heavy actually had some T-45D power armour and could tear the ghouls into literal pieces. He was soon covered in blood and was laughing like a mad man. The fun soon ended though, all the ghouls were whipped out and the group returned to the APC to talk. "Well fellas I think that was a job well done and we've all earned a beer or two." Engi was the first to speak up when everyone had sorted themselves out. He passed everyone a bottle of beer and raised a toast. "To life!" Everyone clinked their bottles and enjoyed the warm feeling of the beer. "So since we turned off those animals, I've got a feeling we can get a small settlement going here. Engi I was wondering if you could fix up a radio tower?" The hard hatted man smiled. "Course I can fella just give me a jiffy." With that he got to work with all the APCs old parts. "The rest of you bar medic set about blocking the streets with old cars and or bits and bobs." Alex dismissed the team and waved the medic over to him. "Doc do you have any of these meds with you?" Showing the older man his medicines bottle, Alex hoped for good news. The German nodded. "Ya I have a few of zhes bottles." He turned and pulled a few from his discarded backpack. "Thank you doctor. Really you've just saved me." The medic waved off Alex's thanks and went back to the others to help. "Hey Hunter that radio tower is done. Here record a message and it'll play on loop." The engineer threw Alex a tape-recorder. "This is Colonel Hunter playing a message to any wastelanders listing. Me and my men have fortified a small town in the South of California and are welcoming newcomers to our little home. Do not approach with weapons or anything of the sort in your hands. Please approach in a slow and calm manner. You will be asked questions and depending on you're answers, you could be welcomed to our town." Alex stopped the recording and passed it over to the engineer. "Colonel?" Alex shrugged. "Its a high rank and well I guess you guys ain't gonna take charge." The engineer nodded and played the message and set it to loop. "I'll let those lot know to set up a gate. Could use your help with the mechanics of it." The pair walked over to the others and set to work.  
\--- 5 Days later ---  
"Colonel APC approaching from the South!" Alex ran towards the South barricade. The town was now flourishing. Entire buildings were now fixed and filled with people, walkways liked all the roofs. The Church's spire was now a sniper nest and a large metal barricade ran around the entire perimeter of the town, barbed wire ran all across the outside with various other traps. They had even fixed up a few trucks to use for savaging runs. They had a population of forty people and that was huge for a settlement in California that wasn't part of a major faction. More and more people were entering by the day and the guard force consisted of all trained men and women, reaching the number of twenty. The other half of the town worked on food, water, ammo and medicine for the others. It was a great community. Running up the steps to the platform Alex brought up his rifle. The APC in question had the markings of the NCR 5th battalion. "What the hell does the NCR want?" The platform now had the guards setting up anti-vehicle weapons and heavy machine guns. "Well we are a new settlement in California. They kind of want this entire area." The APC stopped just outside the barricade and three veteran rangers stepped out. "Where is you're leader?" Alex walked further forward so they could see him properly. "I'm colonel Hunter. What does the new California republic want?" The rangers seemed shocked for a second at the mention of Hunter. "The NCR seeks an alliance." So essentially they wanted to annex the community into their territory. "You ain't taking my community into you're fold. You lot can fuck right off." Alex turned to leave. "That isn't a good idea. The full might of the NCR will crash down on you if you insist on hostile relations." Anger shot through Alex like a pyroclastic flow. "You NCR idiots better leave now. Or else I'll kill you myself. Do not even move your units near my town or else, me and my allies will respond with aggression. And I'm sure you wouldn't want the Enclave and the brotherhood to attack you as one. Or would you?" The rangers turned to each other and one leapt back into the APC. He popped out and stepped forward. "The new California republic will not attack your new democracy and will not take direct action against your growth. As long as you do not expand southwards past New Reno. Are we agreed?" This deal was mind boggling. "Yes. Tell your boss we agree." With that the rangers got into the APC and left, leaving only a dust trail in its wake. "You hear that? We are essentially a republic ourselves! We've got free rule over the two states above us."


	7. Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the chapter name ain't it?

So hi. Well like the title says this is where you can leave feedback and answer the questions we will ask.

1) How have you found the story so far?

2) What haven't you liked up to this point?

3) What should happen in part 6?#

Three very simple question. Please answer them honestly and we'll improve the story based on feedback. Most of the story has changed from the original but that's due to the fact we made this a few years ago and are now revisiting it. Any ideas are appreciated and welcome. Just be reasonable. We aren't the best of writers. But yeah. Thanks for reading this far on the adventures of Alex/Hunter and we hope you continue this journey with us. We hope to end this story on part thirty five or part forty. Again thanks for reading. -Onkagonk


End file.
